The invention relates to an apparatus for cooking foods, in particular for roasting meats or fish. Roasting is a generally popular way of cooking meat and fish since food cooked in this way does not lose its nutritional and tasty juices. The crust created by heat action is also a favourite.
Among the most common traditional roasting methods, such as split-roasting, grilling and oven-roasting, the last is certainly the most used in a normal kitchen, for obvious reasons of practicality, especially because of the limited mass of the oven and the lower level of expulsion of fumes into the atmosphere.
Roasting in normal domestic ovens calls for considerable attention in order that the food does not overcook. Although ovens are provided with a thermostat and a transparent door, roasting well is still the work of an expert.
Other drawbacks can derive from the fact that the oven is constituted by a closed chamber. The internal temperature of the oven can reach very high values which, apart from spoiling the food, can lead to a premature separation of fats from the muscular tissue, with a loss of taste in the cooked food. Fats, liquefied from the heat action, develop fumes which can give an unpleasantly bitter taste to the food and furthermore, as they fry they spit against the oven sides, creating the need for regular and laborious cleaning. Further still, the water vapour formed inside the oven from the chemical processes connected with cooking accumulate inside the oven and alter the cooking itself.
Known ovens generally have a spit, which is in fact little used by most since the closed configuration of the oven makes the spit difficult to use efficiently. Also, the drip-tray for the collection of the liquefied fats, which is to be found in most ovens, is not completely efficient as the water poured into it to mix with the fats and stop them from burning up and creating smoke tends, due to the extreme heat in the oven, to evaporate.
The principal aim of the present invention is to obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks.